Willowshine's Secret
by staccato spurts
Summary: Jayfeather and Willowshine unexpectedly meet up with each other at the Moonpool.  oneshot


**I Do Not Own Warriors. **

Jayfeather trudged across the deep grass, feeling it tickle his belly. His stomach grumbled and he felt the long walk to the Moonpool. Shaking his head, he continued onwards. He couldn't believe that it was the rainiest season of the year and that Firestar was making him go on such a long hike to the Moonpool.

Stifling a sneeze he felt relief when his paws treaded over something recognizable. With his super enhanced touch and scent, he could tell he was on the right way with his paws, even when his nose couldn't smell from all the fog.

"Jayfeather?" A curious voice asked from behind him.

Pelt bristling, he turned, still not peaceful with the Moonpool after Breezepelt had once tried to end his life a few moons ago. Scenting the air with all his might, he caught a scent that he knew. It was just Willowshine.

Feeling his pelt lay flat again, he continued on his way with a nod to her. He could feel the ground vibrating when she hurried up to him, felt her smooth, warm pelt brush his. He couldn't help but let his paws tremble a bit as she walked with him.

"How's Thunderclan?" She asked.

"Fine," he muttered stiffly.

"It's okay, silly, you can be yourself around me. I'm a medicine cat, just like you," Willowshine said, nothing him gently.

"I am being myself," Jayfeather gritted his teeth. Had he even asked this talkative cat to join him?

"Oh," she mused, "No wonder you don't have many friends."

He turned on her. "Did I ask you to join me?"

"Chill, Jayfeather! I was joking," her tone dropped down to a much gentler one.

He concentrated on trying not to lash out at her. He couldn't reply.

"Please don't be mad," She rubbed her pelt along his in an apologizing way, "I never meant offense."

Jayfeather shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

"So what brings you to the Moonpool?" Willowshine asked. Jayfeather felt relief flood through Willowshine when he didn't make a big deal.

"Um…"

"Oh right, different clan. Can't have you giving out your trade secrets," She joked again. It wasn't a very good joke.

"It's not that," Jayfeather said, "You're being nice."

"What?" Willowshine asked, startled.

Jayfeather sighed, "It's just, you're never nice – to me, anyway. You're always grouchy and touchy."

Willowshine's tail fluffed out. "Well excuse me," she hissed, "but I recall it was you who didn't want my help and pushed me away oh so ungratefully the first time we met!"

"Well that was once, you've been a bear to me the rest of the time," Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes.

The warm pelt that had been pressing against him suddenly whooshed away, bringing to him a gust of cold wind.

"We're here now," Willowshine said coldly, "You can go first."

"There's plenty of room," Jayfeather said.

"No. You go," She stalked away into the forest where it belonged to no clan.

Sighing, Jayfeather pushed his way into the cave and settled down on a rock. He was asleep in no time.

Blinking open his eyes, Jayfeather found he was now in Starclan. He got up from his resting position and stretched. It was an open field with little flowers swaying in the breeze.

Jayfeather loved going into Starclan, it was the only place where he could see. That's how he knew how every cat looked like, by going into their dreams. Yellowfang, the former medicine cat who now lived in Starclan had always tried to persude Jayfeather not to use his powers, but she didn't understand what it was like, not seeing!

He spotted a familiar pelt coming towards him. It was Spottedleaves.

"Hello," he dipped his head in greeting.

"Jayfeather," she said with a smile.

"Firestar sends his greetings. He also wants to find out if he should mention the border crossing along the Shadowclan border tomorrow at the gathering."

"No," she shook her head, "It would be unwise."

"Thank you," Jayfeather said, turning around to go back.

"Wait," she said, her voice a whisper this time. "I take it you want more than just answers to that?"

He turned around slowly and nodded.

"Don't go down the wrong path, Jayfeather," She warned him.

"I know! I'm not a kit," Jayfeather lashed his tail angrily.

"I know," She said. "but it'd be unwise for you to go chasing down other medicine cats in other clans."

"But please, just answer me!"

"Yes," she nodded, "she likes you very much, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather felt his pelt burning, but turned away.

"Good bye," She whispered.

Jayfeather woke up in the Moonpool. He got up shakily and stretched. So Willowshine liked him? That was interesting. He thought she hated him.

"See you later," he said going down the path to the Moonpool. He smiled at Willowshine and continued down the path.

She stared after him, eyes wide. Had he found out her secret?


End file.
